Forgot About Him
by ConfusedSoAmI
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara crash land on a jungle like planet, the TARDIS decides to ditch them. Stuck there for a while, two time travelers appear not to far away from them and the Doctor recognizes one of them: one of them is his brother. 11/Clara. R&R please!


**A/N: I know I said that I would make a _Doctor Who _fanfiction when I finished my other fanfiction for _The Avengers _(which is called Welcome to the City) but I couldn't wait any longer XD**

**Disclaimers: I only own my OCs, Quantum and Elizabeth. **

* * *

**A FEW THINGS ABOUT QUANTUM**

-He's on his 8th Regeneration.

-He curses a _lot_.

-He's Scottish.

-He's the Doctor's younger brother that the Doctor _always _forgets to mention when talking about his past.

-He may act like the jock of the TARDIS crew but really, he's just a teddy bear.

* * *

**A FEW THINGS ABOUT ELIZABETH**

-She's 19-years-old.

-She's hyperactive.

-Her nicknames are the following: Ellie, Liz, Lizzie, Beth, and EB.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

When they crash landed onto this deserted planet, Clara did not quite honestly expect for it to be such an adventure. Of course it's always an adventure when she is with the Doctor but this one had extra brownie points considering the fact that she was not with the Doctor but the Doctor's brother, Quantum. As she followed the eight-hundred-year-old Time Lord through the jungle like terrain, she cocked her head towards the left.

When she first met Quantum, he was a little rough around the edges. His attitude was somewhat equivalent to a jocks but mixed with a sassy attitude that a smart kid would have when correcting someone. As they stopped for a moment, Clara put her hands on the sides of her hips and cocked her head towards the left. "You know," she started to break the awkward silence that was between them, the only time they really talked was when they first met each other and it sort of became quiet after that, "the Doctor never once mentioned you." she said.

Quantum glanced over his shoulder, "He probably has a good reason." he replied.

"Do you two ever talk?" Clara asked.

"Not much." and Quantum replied with that same monotone voice of his.

Clara took a few large steps towards the brunette Time Lord and stepped in front of him, "Well he's been quite lonely."

Quantum nodded, "For a long time yes," he scrunched his nose and swiftly took out a bronze colored fob watch. That wasn't his fob watch that he opened to make him regenerate and what not, this was just an ordinary fob watch. The Doctor had his signature sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS, Quantum was equipped with his signature sonic bronze fob watch and a time vortex manipulator. "Why are you talking to me? I'm thinking!" he said as he gave her a smirk.

"Oi! I was trying to break the awkward silence!" retorted Clara, as if what he said was a bad thing. Well, it was in her head but to him he probably didn't care really.

Quantum stared at Clara with his ancient chocolate colored eyes and then blinked, "Was it awkward?" he asked.

Clara nods, "Very much so." she responded. His fob watch started to make a buzzing noise as he looked at the arrows in the fob watch, he let out a cheerful 'aha' and closed it shut. "Something going on?" she asked.

He turned around swiftly on the heel of his foot, "Yes, actually, glad you asked." he wrapped a part of his navy blue scarf around his hand and then looked around. "Well, no, depends on how you look at it really." he added.

_You know, come to think of it, _thought Clara as she started to analyze Quantum's personality, _he's a little bit like him. _She added to herself in thought. "Well, what's going on?" she asked.

Quantum laid down on his stomach and pressed his left ear on the ground, he closed his eyes slowly and tapped on the ground four times with his finger that was closest to his thumb. _Someone, or something, is coming. _He thought to himself, he could hear a vibration. And it was a loud one, "We gotta get goin'." he told Clara as he took her hand and started to run,

"Why? What's going on?" Clara asked.

As if the universe was answering her own question, some battle ships appeared in the air and started to shoot lasers down below.

Quantum looked at her, "Does _that _answer your question?" he asked, "Damn, I hope that the Doctor is havin' a better time than we are."

* * *

**-Meanwhile- **

As Elizabeth watched Quantum's brother, the Doctor, wave his sonic screwdriver around in the air and scanned some things; she cocked her head towards the left and folded her hands together behind her back, she was wondering what the Time Lord was thinking. She watched the Doctor stop dead in his tracks, look down at the ground with a little raised eyebrow, and then he closed his sonic screwdriver and stuffed it into the back of his pocket.

"You're quiet." said the Doctor, he looked at his brothers companion. The red-head with the freckles and brown eyes cocked her head towards the left and shrugged.

"Sometimes I talk when there's nothing to say."

"There's always something to say." said the Doctor.

Elizabeth grinned, as they continued walking around she decided to ask a question that has been swimming around in her head for a while. "Quantum never mentioned you." the Doctor froze again.

"He probably has a good reason." he replied a tad bit coldly over his shoulder, his coal colored eyes reaching her brown ones. They were ancient, they had the same expression that Quantum's did as well.

Elizabeth shrugged as she took one large step next to him, "Well I don't talk much to my brother either, considering the fact he works with UNIT." the Doctor glanced over his shoulder, amused.

"Oh really?!" he asked excitedly, "Does he know a Martha Jones?" he asked.

Elizabeth thought about it, "I dunno."

The Doctor turned around, "She's great, y'know."

Elizabeth nodded and then she stopped for a moment. Her ears were ringing a bit, shaking to. That happened whenever she was nervous or scared, but what was she nervous or scared of?

"I've never really bothered to work directly with UNIT, but once in a while I work with Torchwood!" the Doctor continued to ramble, "Though I never did quite exactly _trust _the leader of Torchwood, Jack was an oddball." he muttered the last part to himself.

_What's goin' on? _Elizabeth thought to herself, "Doctor?"

"Torchwood and I go way back, but I won't bore you with the details. I'd rather not talk about 'em anyways, they always manage to ruin my rep somehow." he continued to ramble again.

"Doctor!" Elizabeth snapped and turned around on the back of her heel, glaring at the Doctor. "Don't you hear that?" she asked curiously.

"Hear what?"

Obviously he did not hear that. The static/buzzing like noise.

"Something's goin' on in the distance!" Elizabeth started to run and the Doctor noticed this around five seconds later.

"Oi! Whatever happened to the buddy system?!" the Doctor said teasingly as he caught up with her, then they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh," said the Doctor as he noticed a giant spaceship appear in the sky, "that is most defiantly _not _good. Not good at all."

* * *

**A/N: Review please :D **


End file.
